Ball Park
by goldpiece
Summary: Brennan discusses her night's activites with Angela.


_AN: Booth is a bit out of character here, but that couldn't be helped. Please realize that standard disclaimer applies. I don't hold the rights to any trademark anything._

Brennan was on her hands and knees, the carpet scratching slightly against her skin as he pounded away behind her. Her breasts swayed with each one of his thrusts, and his fingers dug into her hips as he held on for leverage. Slowly, she shifted backwards, changing the angle slightly and let out a moan as he began to brush against her upper wall, sending sensations throughout her belly.

"Oh, harder, like that," she panted, pressing back toward him again. Mmmm...Length isn't up to par, but makes up for it in girth...belt buckle's right...cocky... "Unh, faster, oh yes." The image of Booth in running pants floated into her mind. She'd only seen him that way once, when she'd stopped by his place regarding a case. He was sweating, and she couldn't help but watch a single drop of sweat trickle down his chest and onto the waistband of those wonderful pants. She heard a groan and felt him thrust one last time into her, hard. He pulled her back into him, pressing against her once, twice, before withdrawing from her. As he stood, he gave a small slap to her backside.

"Man that was great. Same time tomorrow?" Brennan looked back at him, slightly disappointed, but nodded her agreement as she watched him saunter to the bathroom to clean up before he left.

"I was thinking that we could maybe meet for lunch tomorrow," she said, speaking loudly enough for him to hear her through the door. He came out of the bathroom, and quickly pulled on his clothes.

"Much fun as that would be, I can't. I'm having lunch with my cousin, Frank."

"Ah yes, the infamous Frank. I remember you telling me about him before. He's in town?"

"You could say that." As he moved toward the front door of her apartment, he offered her a wink and looked over her body appreciatively. "You know, I kind of like your suggestion for 'no strings' sex. I'll see you tomorrow." He made as if to bite at her then left the apartment, the door shutting with a resounding thud behind him. With a sigh, Brennan made her way to the bathroom. 'No strings' sex was nice, and had she not been so caught up in that drop of sweat, she probably could have reached orgasm, but as it was, she was somewhat unsatisfied. She turned on the shower and stepped in, loving the feeling of the hot water cascading over her body.

That damned drop of sweat was back in her mind, but this time, she allowed herself a private indulgence. _As she watched it slide down Booth's body, she reached over and tugged on his waistband, allowing it to continue its path unhindered. Booth watched her intently as she pushed the sweatpants and boxers farther down, her fingers dancing over his muscular thighs and calves._

With a light moan, Brennan touched herself, her hand sliding up her own torso and circled around her nipple. As a writer, she could appreciate having a vivid imagination, and this was just what she needed for a little satisfaction. _He reached out to her as he stood naked before her and grabbed her by the waist. Booth pulled her into him and brought his mouth down onto hers. She wanted to feel him, taste him, so she immediately opened up for him, moaning as his tongue slid over hers, circling inside of her mouth. His hands slipped under the hemline of her shirt and he drew small circles on the skin there._ Brennan tugged hard on her rosy peak and gasped, her other hand sliding down toward her folds to stroke herself. Her own hand wasn't enough. She still knew it was hers as she toyed with the sensitive nub.

Looking around, she grinned and grabbed hold of her massaging shower head, changing the setting. The short hard blasts of water were perfect, and she gasped the first couple of times before placing her free hand on the wall for support. _Booth had his mouth on her breast after having undressed her, while his thumb flicked over her. He had two fingers buried deep within her, rubbing against her sensitive front wall. She could feel herself tensing; the little shivers beginning to emanate from her core were spreading outward until she felt as though she'd exploded._ Holding herself up weakly against the wall, she dropped the shower head and gulped in air until she felt strong enough to move again. The next time would be different, she knew. Then she'd be able to keep her head in the right place.

Brennan sat in her office the next morning looking over paperwork on some remains from limbo. They'd just finished with another identification, and she needed to complete the report before the next set could be brought out. As she worked, she kept hearing a song, and it was driving her nuts. Somehow, that song, 'Sexy Back' was stuck in her head, but she wasn't sure how it got in there. She didn't even like the song that much, but it kept playing through her mind, over and over again. Finally, she let out a growl of frustration and looked up, just as Jack Hodgins slid past her doorway. "Dirty babe, you see these shackles baby, I'm your slave..." he sang before doing a little spin and continuing on his way. Well, that explained the song...

Through the far doors, she saw Booth walk into the lab, a file in his hand. The song exploded in her mind again as she watched him walk towards her. He was dressed casually today, his hair spiked carelessly, looking purposely messy, as if someone had been running their hands through it. Brennan clenched her hands and licked her dry lips as he continued his approach, each step seeming to be in slow motion to the song.

She continued to look him over, the ridiculous tee-shirt he wore clinging to his muscular frame. It gripped his shoulders, and his biceps flexed under the edge of the sleeves, a body frame she was so familiar with. The words, 'The man, the legend' were on the tee-shirt, each with an arrow pointing in opposite directions. Legend indeed, she mused as he stepped into her office. _I wonder what belt buckle he has on today...cocky. It figures._ She let her gaze travel farther, resting on the distinct bulge in his jeans, one she'd really never paid too much attention to, but now...

"Bones, you keep looking at me that way and I'm going to blush," Booth said with a nervous laugh. Brennan snapped back to reality, her cheeks instantly flaming red.

"Sorry," she muttered. "What are you doing here, do we have a case?"

"No. I just needed your signature on this, and them I'm taking the rest of the day off. I had an exhausting day yesterday, and a cousin of mine is in town, so I'm taking a day of rest. You should do that too, you know."

"I uh, have too much work to do," she answered, snatching the file away from him. She quickly penned her name to the appropriate lines and handed it back to Booth. A smile slid over his face and he gave her a little wave with the file as he turned to leave.

"Well don't work too hard and I'll see you later, okay?" With that he was on his way out. The only place Brennan could think to look as he left was directly at his butt and the way his jeans fit snugly to him, accentuating his muscle tone. She sighed and turned back to the mundane work before her until a voice drew her attention back up.

"You know, a look like that could set fire to a pair of dungarees."

"Angela..."

"So, tell me, how was last night?" The artist moved into the office and sat down on Brennan's couch. "Was the nookie good?"

"What?"

"Sweetie, no woman looks at a man like that unless there had been some heavy breathing involved."

Booth sat across from his cousin at the Royal Diner. They hadn't seen each other in years, and now that he was in town, they'd probably be seeing a lot more of each other. Booth smiled a little as he thought of all the trouble they used to get into when they were younger. Those were the days.

"So, how do you like being in DC?"

"It's definitely a change from back home, but it's a nice enough place. You?"

"I'd agree. There's a lot going on here, so it keeps you busy."

Angela perched on the edge of the couch ready for more information about Brennan's weekend exertions. Temperance however, was playing evasively.

"Look at a man how?" She tried to think of a quick way out of the conversation, a little uncomfortable that Angela had caught her checking out her partner. "Hey, you want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure, and while we're there, you can tell me about your little tete a tete with Mr. Right last night." Brennan sighed as she stood. She should have known better than to try and change the subject with Angela. As Temperance grabbed her bag, Angela noticed the reddish marks on her forearms.

"Is that rug burn?"

Booth and his cousin laughed in remembrance of one of their many adventures. As the laughter died, the two turned back to their food.

"So, have you met anyone yet?"

"You could say that, but it's nothing serious."

"Not serious? You? Why am I not surprised."

"Hey, I am perfectly capable of having a serious relationship, just not right now."

Brennan and Angela headed toward the Royal Diner, having opted to walk from the Jeffersonian and enjoy the sunshine.

"So, are you going to tell me how you got rug burn on your arms or not?" Angela looked over at Temperance expectantly.

"I'm sure you know the general biology of the process, Ange."

"Well yeah, but it's so much better hearing it from you."

Back at the diner, Booth and his cousin were finishing up with lunch.

"So tell me about Miss 'Nothing Serious'."

"Well, she's a doctor who's had work published."

"I'm shocked. Don't you usually go for lawyers?"

"Ha ha, very funny. No, there's just something about her."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"She does this thing with ice cream and oh my god…"

Angela looked at Brennan, trying to hold back a look of shock. "You did what with ice cream? Sweetie, I didn't think you had it in you." She let out a guffaw and opened the door to the diner.

"I'm up for a little experimentation occasionally." The two women entered the crowded restaurant and immediately swept their gaze around the room as they looked for a place to sit down.

"Well, well, speak of the devil." From one of the tables, Booth looked up at the sound of the artist's voice. As he waved them over, his cousin turned around.

"Oh, there she is," he said. Booth looked from Angela to Brennan for a moment, confused. No one was there behind them so what did his cousin mean by… Once realization hit, Booth's fist slammed into his cousin's face. When the man didn't fall over, Booth launched himself across the table, wrapping his hands around his cousin's neck.

"You son of a bitch," Booth shouted.

"Booth, what are you doing?" Brennan ran over to the table and tugged at his arm. He shook her off and let go of his cousin. He looked from him to Temperance and back again.

"Carter Prescott, I'd introduce you to Bones, but apparently you already know each other." With that, he left the table, stalking from the diner.

"She's Bones? The Bones? Man, Frank, I'm sorry," Carter said, chasing after Booth.

"Can it asshole."

"Frank…Seeley, I didn't know, I swear." The two men disappeared out of the eatery. Angela turned to Brennan, looking at her with a stunned expression.

"Okay, how do you know that Carter guy, and why does he call Booth Frank?"

"Carter and I met at Northwestern. He was actually my first. I hadn't seen him in years, and ran into him a week ago. We decided to get together, nothing serious."

"So he's the guy you had sex with?"

"Yes." _That explains why I kept thinking about Booth. Their bodies are so similar._

"Okay, that answers how you know him. Now what about Frank?"

"Well, when we were in school, he kept talking about this wonderful cousin of his that was in the army, and how he knew what he wanted to do with his life. It was always Frank this and Frank that. I actually thought that was his cousin's name until he mentioned it was a nickname."

"Peanut or Curly I can understand, but Frank?"

"Apparently it was given to him by some girls in high school."

"Really? Why?"

"Because," Brennan began, while pinching the bridge of her nose, "he's like a Ball Park frank. He plumps when you cook him."

_AN: Okay, so I can leave this as a one shot, or I can continue with it for a couple more chapters. I am leaving it up to you wonderful readers. Let me know what you think, and if you decide that slushy flinging is in order, please realize that Bella-Mi-Amore is guarding me with the big guns. You have to get through her first, got that BonesDBchippie?_


End file.
